Surrounded in (Almost) Tranquil Silence
by Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY
Summary: Christmas oneshot. It's Christmas day! The whole gang, their families, and their friends are all exchanging gifts at the dojo. After a while, Kim and Jack (both wishing for a moment of peace) go into Rudy's office for some quiet. Kim gives Jack his present.


**Christmas oneshot, just 'cause i feel like it. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jack's POV_

"Gracias!"

"I've always wanted this!"

"Thanks for the socks, Grandma…"

"Bobby, are you serious?!"

"Rico, why do I feel like we're sworn enemies? I haven't even met you before."

"Oh my goodness, Jack, this is beautiful!" my mother says, just adding to the noise of the many voices in the decorated Bobby Wasabi dojo. A giant Christmas tree sits in the middle of the room. Green and red banners reading 'Merry Christmas' adorn the walls. Mistletoe is hung up in random places, prompting wanted and unwanted kisses. She examines the gold watch with an appreciative gaze. "This is a close to real gold you can get. Thank you, my little black belt!"

"You're welcome, mom. Merry Christmas." I sigh at the old nickname that she had given me, but I let it slide for the sake of the holiday. I love making my mom smile. It always makes her look so pretty. And before you say anything, she's my _mom._ I have the right to praise her all I want, but call me a kiss-up if you wish.

My mother gives me the keys to the car to put the gifts I had gotten so far in it. After doing so, I walk back into the dojo and accidentally bump into…

"Milton! Sorry man, didn't see you."

"It's okay. Oh, and… you're welcome in advance."

"Thanks… wait, what?" He doesn't answer me, and I watch in confusion as the scrawny redhead walks away towards Falafel Phil's with a rectangular box in his hands.

"Ok…" I shrug it off, walking back inside the crowded dojo.

A wall of sound hits me, and I realize just how loud this dojo is.

"It's pretty loud in here, isn't it?"

I turn around to find Kim, the girl of my dreams, standing there.

"Yeah," I agree. We watch with mild interest as Rudy opens a present that Rico, one of Jerry's many siblings, had given him. As soon as he opens the box, it explodes. Rudy's face is now covered in something that looks suspiciously like pie.**(1)** Kim and I laugh as Rudy growls.

"How about we go into Rudy's office?" Kim suggests. "I think it'll be quiet in there compared to this noise."

I shrug, my heart beating against my chest at the thought of being alone with Kim. "Sure."

We walk into Rudy's currently unoccupied office. I close the door behind us, which effectively muffles most of the sound coming from the room we just exited.

"Well, that worked," Kim says, dropping down on the couch. I sit down next to her and sigh.

"It's been an awesome year," I say.

"Yeah. Lots of stuff happened…" she trails off, summing up the whole year in one short sentence. From defeating an evil robot**(2)**, to stopping a crazy thief dubbed the 'Black Belt Widow'**(3)**, to escaping from a revenge-seeking sensei**(4)**, we've gone through a lot. Looking over at Kim, I notice a faint blush on her cheeks. I wonder what she's thinking about.

"Jack?" Kim asks, after a while of tranquil almost-silence.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't given you your present yet."

I blink, realizing she's right. I had given her two tickets to a One Direction (I really have no idea what she loves about them) concert that was coming up in May, but she has yet to give me anything.

"It's okay, you don't—" She sends me a death glare, which immediately shuts me up. This girl can be really scary when she wants to be…

…which is one of the many things I love about her.

She takes a deep breath and reaches into her jacket pocket, taking out a small, blue, square-shaped box. She hands it to me. I look up at her as I accept it, and she smiles.

I gently pull on a strand of the dark blue ribbon, setting it aside as it comes free. Kim watches (with what I think is nervousness) as I take off the top of the small box.

"Kim…" I breath, as I take out my previously-destroyed necklace**(4)**. The flashdrive looks as good as new, while the mood bead changes to a deep yellow with a swirl of purple in the middle. "How…?"

"Milton's really good with electronics, and Kiara**(5)** felt really bad so she helped to get it fixed so that the cracks wouldn't show as much." She smiles as my mind briefly registers the fact that that's why Milton said 'you're welcome'. "Glad you like it."

I look up at her. "Like it?!" I put the necklace down, pulling her in for a tight hug. "You've brought back one of the few things that mean the world to me."

_Kim's POV_

"Kiara and Milton helped, too," I say quietly.

Right then, the door to Rudy's office opens and Milton and Kiara poke their heads in. Jack and I separate, blushing madly.

"Don't listen to her, it was her idea," Kiara says.

"And by the way, you two are sitting beneath a certain plant…" Milton says, before the two of them grin and slam the door shut. I blink, wondering if they were listening in on our conversation.

"Oh, that's what he's talking about…" I hear Jack say. I turn my attention to him to see him staring up at the ceiling with an unreadable expression on his face. I lift my head to see what's he's looking at.

Mistletoe.

I look back at Jack, who's staring at me with a certain light in his eyes.

"Well, it is tradition…" I say, trailing off.

"And there's no crazy directors**(6)** here to ruin it this time…" he jokes. I smile at the memory. He slowly leans forward as he gazes at me with kind chocolate brown eyes.

"Tell me if you want me to stop…" he whispers. His warm breath fans out over my lips. I smile again, this time at his concern for me.

Our kiss is short and sweet, but I enjoyed every second of it. We both smile as we part, and I rest my head on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Kim."

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

If we were paying attention, we would have noticed the silence of the room next to us…

**o0O0o**

"It's about time those two got together," Joan says. She is only one of the many people that are spying on Jack and Kim as the two teens have their moment. The whole room makes sounds of agreement.

* * *

**Hannah Montana reference, just 'cause I feel like it. It's not from an actual episode that I know of, but still. Rico and Jackson are sworn enemies in Hannah Montana episodes, so why shouldn't Rico and Rudy be? ;) Fun fact: Mateo Arias (the guy that plays Jerry in Kickin It) is brothers with Moises Arias (the guy that plays Rico from Hannah Montana). In one of the Hannah Montana episodes, Robby Ray got a steamer thing and Rico and his brothers all came inside, and one of them was Mateo (Jerry)! When I was watching reruns of the show with my little sis' one day, I realized that and I was like "OMG That's Jerry!" so, yeah.**

**(2) Reference to Season 2, Episode 1, ****_Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em, Rudy_**

**(3) Reference to Season 2, Episode 16, ****_Wedding Crashers_**

**(4) Reference to my first Kickin It story, ****_Missing Him_****. Ty is the revenge seeking sensei. The history behind Jack's necklace is fully explained in ****_Missing Him. _****The necklace consists of dark black thread, a mood bead given to him by his (dead) grandmother and a flashdrive given to him by his (dead) dad. Long story short, the last time Jack saw his necklace, the flashdrive was completely broken.**

**(5) Kiara Anderson: Jack's twin sister. Introduced in my other story, ****_Missing Him._**** Was kidnapped by Sensei Ty at a young age and wasn't found until eleven years later. **

**(6) Reference to Season 2, Episode 21, ****_Karate Games_**

**Okay, I know this is a little early, but Christmas is only 8 days away, so I might as well before I forget. So…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! FELIZ NAVIAD! AND HOWEVER YOU SAY MERRY CHRISTMAS IN OTHER LANGUAGES!**


End file.
